Vipers Mob
The Vipers '''was formed when evicted Iguana females joined forces with Warthog roves in 2011. At first Lizzy established dominance beside Lavern, until she was taken by a cape cobra soon after her last litter. Her litter-mate sister Skinks became the next dominant female but she was soon killed by a car. Female dominance was taken by Mystic Dominant Pair The Vipers was formed when Iguana females and Warthog males, the oldest of the females were Lizzy and Skinks however Lizzy became the dominant female. The oldest of the males competed for dominance til finally the oldest Lavern became the dominant male a month later. Lizzy remained the dominant female for a year and a half till she was killed by a cape cobra in Febuary 2012. Her sister Skinks became the dominant female however she was soon hit by a car and died. First born female Mystic became the new dominant female in her place. A group of rovers from the Chocobos lead by Sioux male soon made their way into the group while all the adult males were away roving. Soulero established dominance. Current Members The Vipers have 20 members as of December 2014. Mystic (VVRF002) '''Dominant Female Soulero (VSXM027) Dominant Male Sazh (VCOM012) Vaan (VCOM016) Baltier (VCOM017) Easel (VVRF003) Zeta (VVRF009) Erma (VVRF010) Hope (VVRF013) Chance (VVRM015) Lucky (VVRF016) Braveheart (VVRF017) VVRF018 VVRM020 VVRF021 VVPP022 VVPP023 VVPP024 VVRP025 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Vipers. Lizzy (VIGF005) Skinks (VGIF008) Irizima (VIGF011) Lavern (VWHM022) Leo (VWHM023) Little Man (VWHM025) Tortis (VWHM027) Bull (VWHM029) Mystery (VVRM001) Mystic (VVRF002) Easel (VVRF003) Sandra (VVRF004) Trey (VVRM005) VVRF006 Francesco (VVRM007) Talko (VVRM008) Zeta (VVRF009) Erma (VVRF010) VVRP011 Rush (VVRM012) Hope (VVRF013) VVRP014 Chance (VVRM015) Lucky (VVRF016) Braveheart (VVRF017) VVRF018 VVRM019 VVRM020 VVRF021 Soulero (VSXM027) Sazh (VCOM012) Vaan (VCOM016) Baltier (VCOM017) VVRP022 VVRP023 VVRP024 VVRP025 Rivals The Vipers hold a territoy in-between the Musketeers and Impala Mob. History December 2011: Lizzy, Skinks and Irizma were seen but not followed. Irizima gave birth to Mystery and Mystic. Janaury 2012: '''Lizzy, Skinks and Irizima joined Lavern, Leo, Little Man, Tortis and Bull. Lizzy became the dominant female. Two them were two pups. '''February 2012: '''Leo, Little Man and Tortis went roving. '''March 2012: '''Lizzy was pregnant. Skinks and Irizima were evicted. Leo, Little Man, Tortis and Bull went roving. '''April 2012: Lizzy gave birth to Easel, Sandra and Trey. May 2012: '''Leo and Bull went roving. '''June 2012: '''Skinks aborted. One encounter with Musketeers. '''July 2012: '''VVRF006 was predated. '''August 2012: '''Lizzy aborted. Leo and Little Man went roving. '''September 2012: Irizima was pregnant. Leo, Little Man, Tortis and Bull went roving. Two encounter with Impala. October 2012: Irizima lost her litter and was evicted. Lizzy was pregnant. Skinks and Irizima were evicted. One encounter with Impala. November 2012: Lizzy gave birth to VVRF006, Francesco, Talko and Zeta. December 2012: '''VVRP011 was predated. Little Man, Trotis and Bull went roving. '''Janaury 2013: Skinks was pregnant. Leo, Little Man, Tortis, Bull and Mystery went roving. February 2013: '''Lizzy was hit killed by a cape cobra. Skinks became the new dominant female. Leo and Bull went roving. '''March 2013: Little Man and Bull were Last Seen. Two encounters with Impala. April 2013: '''Skinks was pregnant. Irizima and Mystic were evicted. One encounter with Musketeers. '''May 2013: '''Skinks gave birth to Erma, VVRP011 and Rush. '''June 2013: VVRP011 was predated. July 2013: Tortis was Last Seen. August 2013: Skinks was pregnant. Irizima, Mystic and Sandra were evicted. Leo, Mystery and Trey went roving. Irizima was Last Seen. September 2013: Skinks gave birth to Hope, VVRP014, Chance, Lucky and Braveheart, October 2013: VVRP014 was predated. Leo was Last Seen. Three encounters with Impala and one with Musketeers. November 2013: '''Mystery, Trey and Francesco went roving. '''December 2013: '''Skinks was hit by a car and died. Mystic became the new dominant female. '''January 2014: Lavern, Mystery and Trey went roving. February 2014: Mystic was pregnant. Lavern, Mystery, Trey and Francesco went roving. March 2014: Mystic lost her litter. Sandra and Eseal were pregnant. Eseal aborted. April 2014: '''Sandra gave birth to VVRF018, VVRM019, VVRM020 and VVRF021. '''May 2014: VVRM019 was predated. Lavern and Trey went roving. Two encounters with Chocobos June 2014: Mysctic was aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Eseal aborted. Lavern, Mystery, Trey,and Francesco went roving. July 2014: Mystic lost her litter. Sandra was pregnant. Lavern, Mystery, Trey and Francesco went roving. August 2014: '''Sandra aborted and was evicted. Soulero, Sazh, Vaan and Baltier joined the group. Lavern, Mystery, Trey, Francesco and Rush left the group. Soulero became the dominant male. '''September 2014. Eseal, Zeta and Erma were pregnant. Zeta and Erma aborted. October 2014: Mystic was pregnant. Eseal aborted. Eseal and Zeta were victed. November 2014: 'Mystic gave birth to VVRP022, VVRP023, VVRP024 and VVRP025. '''December 2014: ' 'January 2015: ' 'February 2015: ' 'March 2015: ' 'April 2015: ' 'May 2015: ' 'June 2015: ' '''July 2015: August 2015: ' '''September 2015: ' October 2015: 'November 2015: ' 'December 2015: ' 'January 2016: ' 'February 2016: ' 'March 2016: ' '''April 2016: May 2016: June 2016: ' '''July 2016: ' 'August 2016: ' 'September 2016: ' 'October 2016: ' 'November 2016: ' December 2016: 'January 2017: ' 'February 2017: ' 'March 2017: ' 'April 2017: ' 'May 2017: ' 'June 2017: ' '''July 2017: August 2017: ' '''September 2017: ' 'October 2017: ' '''November 2017: Category:Meerkat Mobs